Abandoned
by arain101
Summary: Amy moves to Palm Springs with her fiancé and kid. What happens when she reunites with everyone after 4 years? What happens when they find out she had another kid? Read to find out and I'm open to any suggestions the readers have in mind and I'm using my phone because my computers broken so it might take a while before I update a story. Hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.


There they were, inches away from their apartment in Palm Springs. She had to get a job and her own place with her fiancé. They just graduated from College and it wasn't easy because of a certain Boykewich guy. She hasn't seen anyone from California for four years. She's only kept in touch with a certain blonde only because they are sisters and her parents but that's it. Her grandma Mimzy had just passed and the funeral is tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to see her family and some friends after four years.

"Mommy! mommy!" A two year old came running.

"Yes baby" Responded a blonde haired college graduate.

_**Hi, you may remember me as Amy. Amy Juergins whom has gotten pregnant at 15. Kept the baby boy, my sister Ashley named him John. I haven't seen John or Ricky since fall of 2013. I haven't even talked to them. I made my life in New York until Ben started becoming overly obsessive shortly after I decided to give him another chance. We only dated for two months. I then started ignoring him but when College finished, I moved away and dyed my hair blonde. I live here in Palm Springs with my fiancé and two year old daughter. Things change and people move on. I moved on. I no longer speak to Madison and Lauren. But I guess I should give you a little backstory as to why I decided to cut things off with Ricky and John as much as it pains me to say it.**_

_**Flashback**__ It was fall 2013, I went home for Thanksgiving. I knocked on the door, it opened. It wasn't Ricky that answered, it was Clementine.__"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked.__"I live here, Ricky didn't tell you?"__"No I guess not" I answered.__"We got married last month"__I felt dizzy. I wasn't even gone two months and he is freaking married!__I went to my four year old John's room and tried to pick him up, "Hey John, mommies here" I heard the door open.__I heard someone say "Hey babe, I'm home"__John then ran away from me. "Daddy"__"Hey kiddo"__"Daddy a stranger is in there" John said pointing to his room.__Ricky entered the room. "Amy, I was going to tell you"__"That you went off and married her while I wasn't even gone or broken up for two months? Did our love ever mean anything to you?"__"Of course it did Amy but Clementine and I have history and I don't know why John thinks you're a stranger" And with that, I stormed out of the butcher shop and went over to Madison's place to talk to her.__I knocked on the door.__I heard someone yell "It's open" so I walked inside and saw Lauren and Madison talking.__"Hey I just need someone to talk to. Clementine and Ricky?"__"We know, we were the witnesses" Said Madison.__"So my best friends in the entire world were lying to me"__Lauren chimed in "You never asked if we knew anything, please don't be mad"__And with that I said "I'll think about it" and started leaving.__"Oh and by the way, Clementine is pregnant" Madison told me. I haven't spoken to either of them since that day.__I went over to Kathleen's, I saw Ashley.__"Hey I heard you arrived at Ricky's and heard the news"__ I replied to Ashley "Yes I did"__"You also heard they are having a baby?"__"Does everyone know but me?"__"Yeah pretty much, you were busy with school and we weren't so we all went to the wedding"__ "I'm leaving, I'm catching the next flight back to New York"__"Amy?" I heard my dad say.__"I'm just leaving, I lost everyone I cared about, I'll text you later dad"__ And with that, I was on the next plane back to New York._

_**End of Flashback**_

I guess I should've stayed in contact with John, for John's sake. It's too late now.

"Are we going to live here?" My daughter asked.

"Yes we are"

**The next day**

"Today's the day Ame's" Said my fiancé. I guess I should've mentioned who my soon to be husband is, it's Jimmy Nash. My mom dated his dad in high school and Jimmy went to the same college as me.

"I know" I replied.

An hour later we all met up at the Christian church. I saw everyone there, mom, dad, Kathleen, Grace, Tom, Ashley, Robbie, Robbie's dad, and the next few people I didn't expect to see, Jack, Madison, Lauren, Nora, Clementine, Ricky, and John. Eight year old John. He's a handsome young boy. My mom and dad came over.

"Hey Amy" said mom.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said hugging them.

"Mommy" my daughter said tugging on my shirt.

"Yes Sammy?" I asked as I picked her up.

"Who are these people?" My mom and dad looked shocked.

"These are your grandparents" I told her.

"Amy when we're you going to tell us you had a daughter?" Asked dad.

"Well I figured, everybody in our family keeps secrets so she was my secret"

"Yeah and a very big secret at that. Would you like to come live with Kathleen and I?" asked dad.

"I'd love to dad but I'm getting married"

"So that's another secret, got anymore Angelface?"

"We're living together in Palm Springs" Just at that very moment, Ricky comes walking towards me.

"Hey Amy, whose this kid your holding?"


End file.
